The wind beneath my wings Oneshot
by Olsenbaby
Summary: Rileys band makes it big.  just a cute fic for Riley and Chloe. Oneshot Please read and review!


_A/N: I don't own anything..._

**Riley**

I stood backstage at my first live concerts. My band and I had been waiting for this moment ever since we had first played together in Charlie's garge. I looked around me, it was so awesme, we were opening for one of the hottest singers around, I still couldn't believe, me, little Riley Carlson was in a band, it still took some getting used to.

"So Riles...you ready?" my one band meber April asked me. I nodded worriedly at her, I was going to pretent that this didn't freak me out, casue I am terrified. I took one last look at the door, where was the one person who can calm me down and she hadn't arrived yet.

"Don't worry babe..she'll be here" Charlie tried to resume me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I know, I just worried that she is going to be late.."I admited.

"I am here...am here" Chloe shouted as she burst thought the door. I smiled brighly and ran up to her, throwing my arms around her.

"I am so sceard I wasn't going to see you before we went one" I admited to Chloe. Chloe smiled at me.

"You think I was going to miss out on being backstage at Natasha concert?" Chloe joked. Natasha was the singer we were opening for. I laughed.

"Funny" I pretent to be annoyed as I pinched her arm.

"Hey" Chloe said as she rubbed it better. I made a face and she made one back.

"Okay, little children...we are up in 5" our manager joked as we all gather around, for our pre-good lucks.

"Okay..lightning in three" Charlie said. We all put our hands in the middle and shouted Lightning, that was the name of our band.

"Lets get together" our manager smiled. Charlie grabbed my hand and started walking.

"I will catch up with you" I said to him. He looked at Chloe and smiled as he walked off.

"Good luck" Chloe shouted. Everybody cheered and walked ahead of me. I turned to Chloe and smiled.

"Thanks so much for being here today" I smiled at her.

"Where else would I be?" Chloe smiled back.

"I love you sis" I said as I grabbed her in a tight hug. Chloe hugged me back.

"Go and show this world what they have been missing" Chloe grinned at me as she squessed my hand. I smiled at her and ran to join my band mates.

"Good luck sister" Chloe shouted back to me. I turned around and smiled at her as I walked thought the door of our room, knowing that even if today doesn't work out for me, I would alwayse have a my sister, and that was enought.

"Good eveing Loss Angelss" Charlie shouted into the mircophone, as April started to sing, while Charlie played the drums, I played the guitor and Jake played the piano, we were a great band, I wonder what the world would have thought.

_**It must have been cold there in my shadow  
To never have sunlight on your face  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way**_

**Chloe**

Riley rached out the room and joined her band on the stage, I couldn't believe were they had gotten, I remebered when Riley come home and told my mom, dad and myself that she joined a band, now they were opening for Natasha. I walked out the room and walked closer to the stage, I pulled the curtain opened a litle bit and watched just as April started singing, I looked at Riley and smiled. I was so proud of her, she really did it. She spotted me and smiled hugely, I thought of everything Riley had done for me, how much she had been there, and one matter what I could always count on her. I waved at her and coniuted to listen to April.

_**  
You always walked a step behind  
So I was the one with all the glory  
While you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name, for so long  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain **_

**Riley**

The crowd was going wild, I never expect them to actually like us, but it was looking good! I turned my head and spotted Chloe. She smiled at me, I couldn't believe how lucky I was, after all the years Chloe and I were still just as close. I listen to April sing as I thought of how the words rang true, she was always the one to give me the credit, even if I didn't desver it, how did I get so lucky. I looked at Chloe and smiled as I saw two people standing next to her, I really was lucky.

_**Did you ever know that you're my hero  
And everything I would like to be  
If I can fly higher than an eagle  
You are the wind beneath my wings**_

**Chloe**

"Mom...dad?" I asked shocked as they stood next to me. "Hey honey" my mom said as she hugged me. "I thought you two wouldn't be able to make it...they said something about a flood where you guys live" I asked confused. "We worked around it...you really think we were going to miss our daughter's first show?" my dad asked. I smiled. "No" I said. "Exactally" my mom smiled and looked fowards to Riley. They both waved at Riley, I could see the exictment in her face, she looked so happy on the stage. I always felt bad that maybe Riley didn't relasie that I respect her more than anything, I was always sceard that she didn't think I loved her the way I did, becasue I couldn't never image my life with out her, I just hopped I never had to worry about that.

"Chloe?" I heard from behide me. I turned around and was shocked when I come face to face with Larry. "Oh my word...Larry what you doing here?" I shreaked as I gave him a hug. "While Riley sent me an invite awhile ago, I thought I couldn't not come...beside do you know how much I wanted to meet Natasha?" Larry joked. I laughed aswell. "It's really great to see you" I smiled as him. "Really?" Larry asked shocked. "Yeah...Riles and I miss you so much...she is going to be so exicted that you here" I smiled again as I gave him a quick hug. Larry smiled and he greeted mom and dad. He stood next to me, I put my arm thought his arm and we all four stood there listening to the song.

_**  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed  
but I've got it all here in my heart  
I want you to know I know the truth  
Of course I know it  
I would be nothing with out you **_

**Riley**

I smiled at mom and dad, my eyes than drafted towards Chloe, she was talking to somebody, I tried to see her, but I couldn't believe it when I saw Larry standing next to her. I was so exicted, we hand't seen Larry for 3 years, since high school graduation. I smiled at Larry, he waved at me, I than looked from my mom and dad, to Chloe, to Larry, I turned my head and smiled at Charlie and Jake, than listen carefully to April singing, this moment was perfect, I knew I would always remeber it and I would always remember this feeling, I smiled at Chloe for the last time, I knew a friendship like ours could never be replaced or forgotten.

_**Fly, fly, fly away  
You let me fly so high  
Oh, fly, fly  
So high against the sky  
So high I almost touch the sky  
Thank you, thank you, thank God for you**_

_**The wind beneath my wings **_

**Hey everybody...I have been promising a new story, so I just heard the lyrics and I couldn't help but put it into a story, I knew it very different! Anyway hope you like it and please review! I will try for another story soon!!**

**Love Sam**


End file.
